The invention relates to an infant carrier of the soft type in which an infant is supported in a pouch which is then slung from the shoulders of an adult carrier. The infant is retained in an upright, usually sitting, position by virtue of the sling support depending from the carrier's shoulders. However, the weight of the infant is distributed so that the majority of the weight is not borne by the shoulders which would not only be uncomfortable but would readily impart fatigue to the carrier. Instead, the majority of the weight of the infant is borne by the lower torso, especially the hips.
The infant carrier of the invention enables an adult comfortably to carry a child in a variety of circumstances, for example, around the house, when shopping, in fact whenever walking or standing is involved.
Infant carriers are generally of two types, namely soft carriers and frame carriers. Soft carriers are known in which an infant is supported on the front, side or back of a wearer, whereas frame carriers lend themselves to supporting an infant on the back of a wearer.
While there are distinct advantages to each type of carrier, it has hitherto not been possible readily to switch from one carrying position to the other, particularly while the carrier is in use with an infant. supported in the pouch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,920 and 4,492,326 are examples of infant carriers in which the infant is supported in front of the adult carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,233 is an example of an infant carrier where the infant is slung to one side of the adult and U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,517 is an example of a rear infant carrier.